Cheat
by Chibi Kuriboh
Summary: Yami has come back for Yugi, but he plays away, bring on the pharaoh... Atemu/Yugi with a hint of Yami/Yugi
1. Chapter 1

_Okay I am stuck, the last chapter of 'Why Can't We Be Alone?' is being a bitch to write (I can't even start it!) So, I thought I catch another one of those annoying little plot bunnies that hang around your feet all day, and this is what I came up with. I hope you enjoy…_

_Atemu /Yugi with a hint of Yami/Yugi**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter One

Yugi looked at the clock it was 2am and still Yami was not home he knew where he was and with whom, silently he let the tears fall, what had happened between him and Yami? They were supposed to be in love that was the reason Yami had stayed now it was falling apart.

He heard the front door closing and he could hear Yami creep up the stairs trying not to wake Yugi or Solomon, he stopped when he got to their bedroom door and Yugi knew why, Yami had just found the bedding he'd placed there for him with a curt note _'the couch is yours'_.

"Yugi"

Yugi stayed silent

"Yugi please"

Still Yugi said nothing

"I know your awake aibou, please let me in"

Yugi stood up and went to the door not bothering to hide his tears he spoke softly "Yami I can smell her perfume from here, please leave me alone, you want her, go to her, stay with her, just, leave me alone"

Yami could hear the desolation in Yugi's voice "Yugi I…"

"No Yami I can't take it I love you but I know it's not returned" Yami could hear Yugi walk back to the bed and get in he could hear Yugi's sobs and it broke his heart, what had he done? Sighing Yami picked up the bedding and moved to the living room he would try to make it up to Yugi tomorrow he didn't want to lose the little angel not over one moment of weakness one stupid moment…

But It wasn't just one moment of weakness it had been one of several.

Yugi woke up and through the link they shared he knew Yami was still sleeping, he softly knocked on his grandpa's bedroom door "Come in" a sleepy voice answered

Yugi smiled "Grandpa Yami's asleep on the couch I'm going to see Bakura"

The old man looked at Yugi a sympathetic look on his face "He did it again?"

Yugi nodded "Please don't tell him where I am"

"Alright my boy, off you go before he wakes"

"Thanks grandpa"

Yugi walked down the stairs and out the door quietly, he sighed when the game shop was out of sight he'd made it. On the way to Bakura's he thought about his grandpa he smiled as he remembered how the old man had found him in tears one night and made him tell him what was wrong, he been angry at first until he persuaded him not to treat Yami any differently until Yugi knew the truth and the old man had been as good as his word and Yugi was grateful.

He knocked on Bakura's door and when it was thrown open Bakura was surprised to find himself with his arms full of a sobbing Yugi

"Yugi? What's wrong?"

Yugi looked up at him "He…he did it again"

"When?" Bakura growled

"L…last night"

"Are you sure?"

Yugi nodded "Yes he tried to get me to open the bedroom door and" he paused

"And what?"

"And I could smell her perfume through the door" he looked up at Bakura "What did I do wrong Bakura"

"You did nothing wrong Yugi, Yami's just being an ass"

Wondering what was taking Bakura so long Ryou walked through to the front door he took one look at Yugi

"Oh my gosh Yugi!"

Bakura looked at him "Yami did it again, this time he didn't even shower he still stank of her perfume"

"Oh Yugi" Ryou took Yugi from Bakura's arms "Bakura I suggest you put that plan of yours into play"

Bakura's eyes widened "You were dead against it!"

"Well not anymore, get him here while I explain it to Yugi"

Bakura nodded and using the ring he entered the shadow realm

"Gods of Egypt hear me!" Bakura yelled

Ra, Horus and Osiris appeared in front of him "Bakura you seek us why?"

"Yugi is in pain"

At the mention of their favourite human the three gods stiffened "Who caused this pain?"

Bakura sighed he knew they weren't going to like what they heard "Yami, the reborn spirit of the nameless pharaoh"

Horus roared "How?"

Bakura sighed "It seems that he has found love in the arms of another, but he has not told Yugi"

Osiris looked at him "He is…how you say…cheating on him?"

Bakura nodded "Yes, just last night he went home to Yugi still smelling of the girl's perfume, he is heartbroken"

"Where is he?"

"At the house I share with my light Ryou"

Ra waved his arm and a shadow window appeared and sure enough the three gods witnessed Yugi sobbing in Ryou's arms asking him why would Yami do this to him.

"What do you wish of us?"

"I know that pharaoh Atemu and Yugi were enamoured with each other but did not think it would work because of the spirit Yami"

"Go on" Ra asked already knowing where this was going and honestly liking the plan.

"Well would it be possible for the pharaoh Atemu to join us in the human world, to be there for Yugi I am sure he misses him"

Ra smiled "Shall we see?" Ra waved his arm again but this time the scene was ancient Egypt…

"My pharaoh it has been almost six months now, you cannot still miss the boy?"

Atemu looked up at his high priest "Seth I miss him more than ever, I can't help but wonder what might have been if it wasn't for the other version of me"

"Do you mean the one called Yami?"

The pharaoh growled, "Yes him, he'd better be taking good care of Yugi"

The window closed "Well" Ra smirked "I guess that answers that" he turned to Osiris "If you would"

Osiris nodded and chanted a small spell, there was a flash of light and there stood before them was the pharaoh Atemu he looked at Bakura and growled "Bakura what do you want? Where am I? Why did you bring me here?"

Bakura looking bored smirked "I didn't bring you here they did" he pointed behind Atemu, when he saw who it was Atemu prostrated himself.

Ra sighed "Get up"

Bakura snickered and Atemu glared at him

Ra groaned; these two were bloody impossible sometimes "Pharaoh listen to me, before you kill Bakura I suggest you listen to what he has to say"

"Never!" he glared at the former tomb robber "I will not listen to the words of a thief!" he spat

Bakura shrugged "Then you will never know of Yugi's pain"

Atemu faltered, "Yugi is in pain? How? Why?" he looked at the thief and swallowed his pride "Please Bakura tell me what is wrong with Yugi?"

Four pairs of eyebrows shot up, way up, had the pharaoh just said please to Bakura? Never, they must have been hearing things; when he received no answer he tried again "Bakura please what is wrong with my eternal love?"

They sat on the floor and made themselves comfortable while Bakura explained everything to Atemu then he outlined his plan for Yugi to be happy again, if, the gods would allow it. They did not need to think "Atemu do you willingly give up the afterlife to go to Yugi?"

Ra had just about managed to finish the question when Atemu replied without hesitation "Yes, yes a thousand times yes"

Before they left Bakura looked at the pharaoh "Be prepared pharaoh"

Atemu was about to ask him what he meant when he found himself in a modern day living room standing before Ryou who was trying to comfort a still sobbing Yugi.

Ryou looked at him and smiled. Atemu fell to his knees "Habibi what is it that ails you?"

On hearing that one word Yugi looked up and saw the pharaoh, then again he was hard to miss, considering he still had on his pharaonic garb as well as his crown, Yugi wiped his eyes "Atemu?" he asked his voice sounding watery

"Yes habibi it is I" Atemu smiled

"Atemu!" Yugi cried and ran into his arms

Atemu choked back his tears "Yugi, habibi I missed you so much" he held Yugi tighter

"What are you doing here Atemu?"

"I am here for you" he pushed Yugi away a little so he could look at him "That is if you want me"

Yugi stared at him "Of course I do, but how?"

Bakura looked at Ryou "Did you not tell him?"

"I tried but he wouldn't listen"

Yugi looked at the three of them and wiped his eyes "I'm sorry Ryou, I'm listening now"

Bakura explained everything to Yugi and Atemu added a few bits when Bakura got stuck for an explanation Yugi looked at them, a strange look on his face

"What is it habibi?" Atemu asked

Yugi giggled, "That's the first time I've heard you two talk and not have an argument"

Atemu smirked "Well I do owe the thief, after all it was he that came and got me"

Yugi got up and walked over to Bakura put his arms around him and whispered in his ear "Thank you"

Bakura huffed "Don't thank me kid, I had to find a way to get you to let go of Ryou"

Yugi smiled, under that gruff denial he felt Bakura's quick squeeze of 'its okay kid anytime'

Yugi let go of Bakura and stood in front of Atemu again "I can't believe that you're here, what about?" Yugi could say no more as he fell crying into the pharaoh's arms

"Hush habibi all will be well, I am here now"

Yugi looked up at him "Your staying?"

Atemu tightened his hold "For as long as you want me"

Atemu looked at Bakura "Truce?"

Bakura looked back at him and seeing no trickery in his eyes nodded "Now how do we get Yugi away from the idiot?" Bakura growled

Ryou smirked "Leave that to me" he got up and walked to the phone he dialled the number of the shop.

/"Hello Kame game shop"/

"Oh good it's you Mr Mutou"

/" Is that you Ryou?"/

"Yes listen, Bakura has managed to bring the pharaoh into this world he's here now with Yugi"

/"Wait I thought Yami was the pharaoh?"/

"He is, well it's a little hard to explain, can you come over?"

/"When?"/

"As soon as possible"

/"I'll be right there"/

"Oh and Mr Mutou"

/"Yes"/

"Not a word of this to anyone especially Yami"

/"Okay I'll see you soon"/

"Bye" He turned to Bakura and Atemu "He'll be right over"

* * *

**Horus was a god of the sky.  
**_He is probably most well known as the protector of the ruler of Egypt. __The Egyptians believed that the pharaoh was the 'living Horus'_

**Osiris was the god of the dead, and ruler of the underworld.  
**_Osiris was the brother/husband of Isis, and the brother of Nepthys and Seth. He was also the father of Horus. _

**Ra was the sun god. He was the most important god of the ancient Egyptians.  
**_The ancient Egyptians believed that Ra was swallowed every night by the sky goddess Nut, and was reborn every morning. _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Chapter two

In what seemed like no time at all there was a knock on the door, Ryou got up to answer it, "Hello Mr. Mutou, please come in"

"Thank you, and Ryou please call me grandpa like everyone else does"

"Thank you" Ryou answered as he led Solomon through to the living room "Now then what's all this about…" Solomon's eyes widened "The Nameless Pharaoh" he whispered

Atemu stood and gave a slight bow "It is good to see you again"

"Again?"

The pharaoh chuckled "Did you forget, I aided you when you were hanging from the ledge after your guide turned on you?"

"So I wasn't dreaming"

"No, it was no dream"

Solomon bowed "Then I thank you my pharaoh"

Atemu nodded back before retaking his seat.

Taking the seat that was offered him Solomon sat down "Now would someone mind telling me what is going on" he looked at the pharaoh "Starting with how and why are you here pharaoh?"

Ryou stood up "I'll go make some coffee this will take a while"

"First off Mr. Mutou my name is Atemu, and as for why am I here? I am here for Yugi"

The old man looked at the pharaoh and then at Yugi "I'm afraid I don't understand"

Yugi sighed "When we went back into Yami's memories I met Atemu" he looked at the pharaoh and held his hand "I immediately noticed that he was completely different to the man I'd come to know as Yami, I figured that maybe Yami being locked in the puzzle for millennia had something to do with it, anyway I fell in love with the pharaoh, when we defeated Zorc and freed Bakura's soul he too was different, he seemed to be gentler, kinder than the Bakura that had tried to kill me on several occasions" he looked across and grinned at the embarrassed look he was getting from the aforementioned man.

Atemu took up the story "I had fallen in love with Yugi, and for the courage Yugi showed in finding my name and defeating Bakura in my tomb and ultimately helping me, the gods decided to grant him a gift…" He looked down he was going to admit to Yugi what he had done and he knew he wasn't going to like it.

"They split me into the two entities that Yugi knew, myself and Yami, they told me they were going to ask Yugi which he wished to return to his time with"

Yugi spotted the tears in the pharaohs eyes "What did you do Atemu?"

The pharaoh's shoulders slumped and Ryou who had, by now returned with the coffees handed him one, gratefully Atemu took it "I told them not to, that I would stay and let you return with Yami"

Yugi's eyes narrowed "Wait, so you made the choice for me?" Atemu nodded sadly "Why? Why would you do that?"

Atemu looked up at him "It was a difficult and painful choice, one I didn't want you to have to make, although we had admitted our love…" He took a sip of his coffee "It was okay for a couple of days then I realised just how big a mistake I had made, I missed you so much, but it was too late I had made my choice, so, when 6 months later Bakura asked the gods for my return I jumped at the chance"

At this Bakura laughed "No kidding, poor Ra hadn't even finished the question before he yelled yes"

The others snickered at the slight blush now gracing Atemu's cheeks, beside him Yugi stayed silent "I'm sorry habibi, I know it was wrong but I honestly thought you would prefer to have Yami with you"

Angry Yugi let go of Atemu's hand, stood up, turned and slapped him hard then, without saying a word he walked into the kitchen, his tears falling steadily.

The front room was silent "I think I just ruined it between us" Atemu whispered sadly.

Solomon looked at the stricken young man, his face reddening from where Yugi had slapped him, he winced, Yugi certainly had hit him hard. "No" the old man suddenly announced "You haven't, I will admit that is the first time I've ever known Yugi to strike anyone, he must be hurting" he looked at the pharaoh "Go and talk to him"

"Do you think he will listen?"

"Yes I do, he loves you, he won't throw that away so easily"

Feeling better at the old man's words Atemu went to the kitchen, standing by the door he looked at Yugi standing there leaning against the counter facing the wall, quietly he went over to him and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist "I am so sorry habibi"

Turning in Atemu's arms he looked up at him, bringing his hand gently to Atemu's face "I'm sorry I slapped you saiaino"

Atemu chuckled "No I deserved it"

Yugi wrapped his arms round Atemu's waist and leaned against his chest "I was angry, you forced me out of your life" he looked up "When I didn't want to go"

Atemu looked into Yugi's beautiful eyes, leaned down and kissed him, "Tell me Yugi, did you love Yami?"

"I thought I did until I met you" Yugi sighed, "You know, if I had been allowed to choose, I would have chosen you"

Atemu tightened his hold on Yugi, resting his cheek on Yugi's head, they stood quietly for a time until Atemu whispered "Come we had better return to the living room the others are waiting" nodding Yugi wiped his eyes and followed Atemu.

The pair sat down beside each other "I take it everything's okay now?" Ryou grinned at Yugi, who, blushing slightly just nodded.

Solomon looked at Bakura "Perhaps you can enlighten me on something else"

"What is it?"

"Well how come you have become so close to Yugi that instead of going to one of the others, you are the first person he turns to?"

Chuckling at the look on Bakura's face he added "Please don't get me wrong it's just that considering the history between you two I just find it surprising"

"I too would like an answer" Bakura looked at Atemu and nodded

"Like you I was given the chance of a second life, but I was not given a choice I returned and Akefia had to stay, when I showed up well, lets just say Yugi's friends weren't happy to see me but Yugi on the other hand accepted that I was back and dating Ryou" He looked at Yugi "His so called friends turned up one day while we were sitting in a café talking and told him that if he insisted on talking to us they wanted nothing more to do with him, and to my" he looked at Ryou "Our surprise Yugi just shrugged and continued with the conversation we were having, it was then I realized that Yugi was much stronger than I'd ever given him credit for"

"What about Yami?" Atemu asked him

Bakura chuckled "He wasn't too happy about my being here either but he never actually said anything, anyway when Yami started his shenanigans we were the only ones Yugi had to turn too" he looked at Solomon apologetically, "He needed someone closer to his own age to talk too"

Solomon waved his hand "It's okay I completely understand"

"How long has he been doing it?" Atemu asked angrily

Bakura watched Yugi stiffen, "If Yugi wants you to know then he will tell you, it is not for me to divulge"

"Anyway" Ryou grinned at them, trying to lighten the atmosphere again "During that time Yugi became my best friend and Bakura for some reason started treating him more like a little brother" he snickered "He gets very protective sometimes"

Solomon shook his head "Well I suppose I'll get used to it" But there is something else I wanted to ask you about"

"What's that gramps" Ryou questioned

"Just before I left Yami started to fade he's become a spirit again"

Bakura smirked "I bet he took that well"

Solomon shrugged "Don't know he was still asleep when I left, what I want to know is why, I thought he'd been given his own body"

"Ah yes, about that" Atemu smirked "Both of us cannot exist as living entities at the same time, because Bakura asked the gods if I could join Yugi here I have been granted the solid form and Yami has had to go back to the puzzle" he sighed at Yugi's downcast look "It was the price we had to pay for being split in the first place" He moved to kneel in front of Yugi and took his hands "If you wish for Yami to return to a solid form habibi, you have to send me back"

* * *

_Saiaino =_ _Beloved in Japanese_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

_Eek! I think I need to apologise, (looks sheepish) I forgot to mention that this was a spoiler for the Ancient Egypt arc, so if I gave the game away to anyone who hasn't seen it yet I'm so sorry, honestly I never thought… _

_Now that's out of the way here's the last chapter, hope you enjoy._

* * *

Chapter Three

Ryou looked at Yugi "Listen Yugi, no-one is asking you to decide straight away, but think about this, first there is Atemu who loves you so much, he would never leave you, then there is Yami and his constant wanderings"

Solomon looked at his grandson "Do you have any idea why he keeps doing this?"

Yugi looked at him "The first time he blamed it on being locked up in the puzzle for so long, I suppose he wants a little fun before settling down with anyone"

"The first time?" Atemu asked angrily "Just how long has he been doing this?"

Yugi lowered his head "It started about a week after he got here"

Everybody looked at Yugi wide-eyed and Bakura snorted, "Selfish bastard I was locked up just as long as he was and you don't see me sleeping around" He smirked "And I'm damned sure Yugi hasn't slept around either"

Yugi blushed heavily "I…"

"It's alright Yugi, Bakura's only teasing" Ryou glared at his boyfriend

"Hey I was just saying" Bakura muttered

Yugi sighed; "I was going to say, Yami and I may share a bed but we've never been intimate" he looked down "In any way, shape or form"

Ryou widened his eyes "Never!"

Yugi shook his head "I'm beginning to think that he's never loved me, he just used me so he can stay here with her"

"What do you mean Yugi?" Solomon asked him

"You know pretending to love me so I'd bring him back with me. I really am stupid, I should have realized that something was not right, I mean he never really kissed me, I don't even think he's gay"

Yugi looked at Atemu tears lining his beautiful eyes "Please, saiaino don't leave me again"

Atemu smiled at Yugi and wrapped his arms round him "Never again will I leave you habibi, I almost lost you once I will not do so again"

Bakura looked at Yugi "You do realize you will be condemning Yami to the life of a spirit?"

"I know" Yugi looked at Bakura eyes full of anger "But he would have condemned me to a life without Atemu, a life without love just so he could come back to her"

They sat there in silence, there wasn't really anymore anyone could say.

* * *

Ryou stood up "Well I'd better go and find something for Atemu to wear so we can go shopping for some clothes for him" he looked at the pharaoh and snickered "He can't really walk around dressed like that"

Atemu groaned "Anything but leather"

Bakura smirked "What's wrong pharaoh don't like it?"

"No, I think it is most uncomfortable I think I'd prefer something like Yugi is wearing, jeans and tee shirt but with shoes or boots not trainers" he smirked back at Bakura "Besides I don't want to be a Yami clone"

Ryou mock bowed "As you command my pharaoh"

To everyone's surprise Atemu laughed, "No, I am no longer pharaoh I am just plain Atemu" he looked at Yugi "I gave up my crown to be here with Yugi"

Bakura raised his brow "Who has taken over the throne?"

Atemu grinned, "My former high priest Seth"

Bakura rolled his eyes "That pompous ass, I'm glad I'm here then"

Having met the former high priest Yugi knew what Bakura meant and laughed.

"What's so funny Yugi?" Solomon asked

"Try and imagine someone twice as obnoxious as Kaiba"

"You're kidding" Ryou giggled

Yugi shook his head "No I'm not, that guy could give Kaiba lessons"

Taking Atemu up stairs to change Ryou managed to find some of his clothes that would fit the former pharaoh, after changing and folding this old clothes and putting them and his crown in an old carrier bag Ryou had found they went back down stairs, He'd was wearing jeans and a white shirt, and he'd left the top two buttons undone, Yugi looked at him and grinned, "That looks good on you"

Atemu smiled back "Thank you little one"

To the surprise of the four young men Solomon decided to go shopping with them, (after all, he was the one with the credit card.)

It had been a fun filled day as Ryou, Yugi and Solomon bought Atemu up to date with the modern age by explaining various things to him, the gods had granted him a fair amount of knowledge but not all, even Bakura had behaved himself, he'd decided that Atemu, now he had forsaken his crown and become an ordinary man was a lot easier to get along with than Yami and his superior attitude and his constant references to him being a pharaoh.

* * *

Solomon, Yugi and Atemu reached the game shop loaded down with bags and still laughing, but it stopped when they saw the stony face of Yami staring at them, Yugi ignored him and walked straight passed "Come on Atemu I'll show you where you'll be sleeping"

On hearing Atemu's name Yami's eyes widened, now he knew why he was a spirit again. He watched in shock as Yugi led Atemu to what had been his and Yugi's bedroom.

"What in Ra's name is he doing here?" Yami demanded

Yugi turned angry eyes to look at him but before Yugi could say anything Atemu spoke "To do what you obviously have not" his voice full of animosity

Yami folded his arms "And that would be?" he sneered

Atemu inwardly smirked oh he was so going to enjoy this, he wrapped his arms around Yugi "To love him, and make him happy of course"

Yami let his arms drop "But…"

"But nothing!" Atemu yelled angrily "If you had not been neglecting him there would have been no need for Bakura to come and get me!"

"Since when have you called him Bakura!" Yami was furious, now he understood the tomb robber had interfered.

This is not about Bakura, this is about Yugi!"

Yami looked at the little one, his voice softening "Aibou, please I…"

Yugi cut across him "No Yami, I have had it with your constant lies, Atemu is here because when he tells me he loves me he, unlike you actually means it"

Opening the bedroom door Atemu smirked back at Yami "Now if you don't mind I've waited far too long to be able to do this" Atemu yanked Yugi into the bedroom, the next sound Yami heard was the dull thud as Yugi's back hit the door.

"So do I aibou" Yami whispered, he tried to close his ears to the sounds coming from Yugi's room, the delicious noises his aibou was making, he heard Atemu gasp and groan about how tight, how hot and after a time just how fucking sexy Yugi looked when he came.

For the first time in his two lives Yami cried as he disappeared into the puzzle, the puzzle that Yugi had left on the sideboard instead of in his room as he usually did. He realised he'd lost everything, including his beautiful little light because he'd fallen for the girls charms, he'd allowed her to persuade him into her bed, not once but many times. Ra he was such a fool he'd lost the one he had really come back for…Yugi.

That night as Yugi lay safely wrapped in Atemu's arms, finally feeling loved Yami was in the puzzle being shown by the gods just how he'd neglected his little light in the six months he'd been alive with a body of his own, he'd hurt his aibou, not physically but mentally, he was shown how he'd slept with the girl many times, yet he hadn't even given his supposed lover Yugi a proper kiss, bowing his head he knew he deserved what had happened to him.

He closed his eyes to the images he was being shown of his aibou lying sobbing on his bed, while in another he saw himself with her, buried deep inside her, telling her he loved her and always had, even though he knew it was a lie.

Now he could only materialize in the living space of the shop because of the magic that had gathered there over the years. The ghostly form that only Solomon, Yugi, Atemu, Bakura and Ryou could see and talk too, he could not manifest a solid form nor could he take control of Yugi's body anymore because, as Atemu was now flesh, blood and bone his spirit was shielding Yugi from him.

He was neither living or dead, his only company were the members of the Mutou household, that is, if they ever spoke to him again. Yami watched entranced as images of Yugi suddenly appeared, images showing him just how beautiful Yugi was when Atemu had made love to him, how his already beautiful eyes sparkled, how they closed and his body arched as he came, and Yami…

Wept.

* * *

_Owari_

Thank you everyone.


End file.
